Think of Me
by Belle Gold
Summary: The Phantom, a reclusive Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin lives beneath the Storybrook Opera House. When Belle is suddenly switched from ballerina to chorus girl, she meets the musical genius, and her life begins to change... I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor OUAT. Was rated T but upgraded to M as of chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

Think of Me

Once Upon A Time

Belle and Rumplestilzkin's Love Story

Phantom of the Opera Themed

1. Alone

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I grow weary of this world. All of the players that dance and sing above me, more like floundering and squawking in my opinion, show little promise to the humble theater that caters to my every whim. La Regina, the leading soprano and diva of the company's Storybrook Opera, thinks she has the most elegant voice, but she is sincerely mistaken. That reminds me, I must write another note.

I walk casually to my writing desk, dip my black feathered quill in the ink, and write.

_Dear Regina,_

_If you keep squawking like that, you shall lose your voice, and we all know how dreadful that can be with the impending gala._

_POTO_

I place the note into an envelope, and seal it. Madame Lucas would meet me later, and deliver the note personally to the disgusting diva. I sighed wearily. Was there no one who would ever come close to the talent that deserved to be performed on that majestic stage? Was this company doomed to fall flat on opening day?

I know, why should I care. But being the musical genius I am, I require that this company perform at its utmost best, plus give me twenty thousand dollars a month. It's a good living, and by dropping some scenery on certain individuals, and making several small appearances, I have the company right where I want them.

But now, there is no hope for this company. No one can sing the lead for the opening gala BUT La Regina. The company's chorus has no real outstanding members, and half the time, they are out of tune themselves! I growled angrily, and decided to leave my underground home to check on the fools above.

_Belle_

Timidly, I stood there, waiting for my cue to dance with Ruby and the other ballerinas. I counted in my head the steps. _One, two, kick, spin, arms over head, smile! And one, two, bow, up, skip and leap! And don't take out the other dancers…_ I grimaced as I tripped, falling on top of the already angry and seething diva. "YOU CLUMSY LITTLE FOOL!" she bellowed like an angry hippo. "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

"That is quite enough, Regina," scowled Madame Lucas as she helped me up. "Come, child."

I shakily stood up, and walked off to the side. Madame Lucas looked into my eyes. "You are not a ballerina."

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed into my hands. "Really I am! I didn't mean to take her out! Please, don't kick me out of the ballet coup! I promise, I will work harder, be more dedicated in my dance. I will eat, sleep, breathe dance, just please don't let me go!"

"Belle," said Madame Lucas gently. The old woman tilted my head up to look at her. "I am sorry, but you are not a dancer. Dancers are born, not made."

I sobbed harder, knowing the inevitability. It had been such a brief moment in time that I was with the company. Ruby, my best friend and Madame Lucas' granddaughter, had gotten me a position as a ballerina in the Storybrook Opera House, and despite all my hard work, I was now going to be kicked out.

"Please, Madame Lucas, please don't make me leave this company!" I begged. "Please, Madame, I have no where to go. My parents are both dead, and I have no family to go to. Please, don't kick me out in the cold!"

"My dear child," smiled Madame Lucas. "I would never throw you out to the bitter cold. I am going to switch you into the chorus instead."

"Really?" I sniffled. "You'd do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, my child," said Madame Lucas as she kissed my forehead. "You're like a second granddaughter to me. You and Ruby are my family!"

"But," I paused. "I'm not classically trained like La Regina. I need some sort of background to even try to blend in with the chorus. I only know the basics of music, and that will not be enough."

"Trust me," smiled the elderly woman. She had an all-too knowing smile across her wrinkled face. "I know just the person to train you in classical opera music."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Company

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I watched the company's ballet dance, the young ingénues flittered across the stage in their attempts at grace. Suddenly, a curly haired brunette leaped, and coming out of her leap, she tripped over La Regina. I roared with laughter! Oh what a delight! That old crow started to caw over how her precious costume was ruined forever, and how the poor girl that fell on her was so clumsy. I silently applauded the young girl as I took my seat in Box Five, watching as Madame Lucas walked her off of the stage.

"I think she should get kicked out of this company PERMANENTLY!" growled Regina angrily. "The clumsy oaf nearly killed me!"

"I hope grandmamma doesn't," sighed Ruby as she stretched her arms over her head. She gracefully stretched them down to her middle. "Belle has no where else to go."

"Well, then it serves the brat right!" sneered Regina.

"It was only one time," said Sydney Glass, Regina's contemporary. "Give the girl a break. It must be a lot of pressure to be working under such great artists like us."

Regina smiled back at her Sydney. "You always know what to say, my love."

I gagged and retched. Sydney, through Regina's force of power in the company, played every male lead to match Regina's female lead. Sydney was only slightly better than Regina vocally, but he often had problems in keeping tempo with the words and music, often forcing the orchestra to slow or speed up at his discretion, thereby causing many problems with production. I turned to leave my box, but before I could, Madame Lucas appeared, blocking my exit.

"Goodness, woman!" I exclaimed. "You're getting as sneaky as I am, appearing out of nowhere like that!"

"Beg your pardon, monsieur," curtsied the widow Lucas.

"Quite alright," I brushed off. "Please give this note to La Regina. Let's hope she actually adheres to my warning this time. Dear God, her singing could bring down the theater itself!"

"Speaking of singing," input Madame Lucas. "I have a thought on how you can overthrow the diva…"

"Oh, pray, do tell," I smirked, inviting the widow to sit down in the vacant chair next to mine. "How can I overthrow the diva?"

"You undermine her in the worst way possibly," replied the old woman. "You find a woman to overthrow her position, and take her place!"

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. "Easier said than done," I said slowly. "You know as well as I do that there is no woman, girl, or diva in this company that is WORTHY of the lead female vocal roles in ANY performance. It is a hopeless dream to wish for."

"Ah, but, you could perhaps TRAIN a young woman to sing," said Madame Lucas, her eyes glinting. "Build her, mold her, create her into the perfect artist. You can teach her everything you know! And when the moment is right, you pull that rug from under the diva's feet, and show off your progeny!"

"And you expect me to classically train Ruby Lucas?" I asked. That would be a disaster. The girl, although very lovely, and the leader in the ballet coup, was NOT a singer. No amount of training could ever change or undo that.

"Of course not!" hissed Madame Lucas. "I was talking about Belle French, sir!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Belle French. The young girl who fell over the diva."

I laughed uproariously. "Well, the girl does have the knack for taking down the diva. We shall see… Where does she live?"

"She lives in the opera house, in a small dressing room," said Madame Lucas. "She is my ward. She has no family to speak of; both her parents have passed away a long time ago."

"I shall go to her then," I said with a flourish of my black cape.

"I would suggest," said Madame Lucas, halting me in my tracks. "That you at least talk to the girl first before revealing yourself. You can be a bit… frightening."

She gave me an intense look. "There is a lot of talk about the Phantom of the Opera here in the Storybrook Opera House, and of the unfavorable things you have done. Don't scare the poor girl, Gold. She has been through a lot."

I sighed. I adjusted my mask, covering the burnt side of my face. "I will not scare her, at least not intentionally. I have no reason to harm her either, Lucas."

"Good, because that girl is like family to Ruby and I," said the widow.

_Belle_

I sat in my room, a small but comfy place with a comfy loveseat, a soft and warm bed, and a lovely dressing table. I sat at my dressing table, peering into my mirror as I took off my ostentatious jewelry given to me by the costume department. I gently placed each piece into it's own specific box, and closed the lid quietly. I hummed as I brushed my hair, a quiet, old tune my father used to sing to me. It brought back so many memories, that I became overwhelmed, and had to stop.

"Father," I said softly. "I miss you so much. It's been really rough without you here guiding me. I was so scared I was going to be kicked out of the company, father. But Madame Lucas has once again saved me from my foolishness. I almost killed the diva today when I fell, and were it not for the widow, I would not still be here. Please, father, please protect me from all evil, and send me my teacher, whoever it may be. Please send me a good, kind teacher, who will instruct me on how to better myself in the chorus."

As I put down my hairbrush, the candles that I had lit in my room went out, making the room pitch black. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. "Wh-who's there?" I called nervously, standing up from my seat and peering around the room. "Please don't hurt me!"

I saw a dark shadow moving towards me, and my heart began to race. "Please, don't hurt me! You can have the company's jewels and the little money I have left for food and necessities, but please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not here to hurt you," said a soothing, masculine Scottish accent. It made me go weak in the knees, and I clutched my chair, trying to retain my balance. "I'm your teacher."

"My teacher?" I asked trying to peer through the darkness to see him better. "But why will you not show yourself to me?"

"It is of little importance," said the voice. "What matters is, can you sing?"

"I-I don't think I am that good," I blushed, hoping that whoever was there did not see.

"Well, sing something," encouraged the brogued voice.

I trembled nervously. "I've never sung to anyone but my father, monsieur."

"You have nothing to fear," soothed the voice. I slowly felt hands at my back, gently caressing and slowly moving me in a straightened position. "I will never harm you, my dear. Please sing for me, angel?"

I took a deep breath, and sang softly. "Caro mio ben, credimi almen, senza di te languisce il cor. Caro mio ben, credimi almen, senza di te languisce il cor…"

"Stop," commanded the voice softly. I stopped my singing abruptly, shaking nervously. "Giuseppe Giordani's _Caro Mio Ben_ was not done a total injustice, but it could use a fair amount of work. You do have a voice, there is no doubt about it. The question is, are you willing to go the distance to make it even better?"

"I-I," I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"I have heard many voices in this company's opera house," boomed the Scottish brogue. "But never have I heard such a voice with so much promise… You will go very far, angel, if you let me teach you."

"Please, will you show yourself to me?" I asked, looking about the room. There was no one to be found, and nowhere for any intruder to hide in such a small room.

"I will in time, dearie," sighed the voice. "Will you let me be your teacher?"

"Yes," I said softly, and before I knew it, the candles were relit, and light was filled back into the room.

"I shall return tomorrow to start our singing lessons," said the brogued voice. "Until then, Belle, my angel…"


	3. Chapter 3

3. Falling Hard

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

The next day, just as I was about to surface from my underground lair, Madame Lucas stood there in the doorway, blocking my way. "How did it go, Monsieur?"

"Quite well," I said smoothly. "We are starting lessons today, so, if you would be so kind…"

"Mademoiselle French is still sleeping," said the elderly ballet instructor. "I would suggest you come back at another time."

"I will wake her then," I said, pushing through Madame Lucas.

"You're smitten, aren't you?" she smirked, making me pause, and turn around.

"I am nothing of the sort," I said with a scoff.

"She is quite a beauty, isn't she Gold?"

"She is quite beautiful," I sighed. I shook my head, remembering my place, and I readjusted my half mask. "But I must remind you, Lucas, I love and care for no one, just as no one has ever done the same for me."

"Well, are you going to startle the poor girl awake then?" asked Madame Lucas, her hands placed on her hips.

"I will sing to her," I said before quickly taking off to Belle's bedroom.

_Belle_

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me._"

A voice, a beautiful, masculine, deep voice sang to me softly. I stretched and smiled as I slowly began to wake. "Good morning, monsieur," I said as I sat up in bed. My eyes widened as I saw the breakfast tray at the foot of my bed, laden with eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. I took the tray, and looked around the room, trying to find the person who had given me this tray so kindly. "Thank you, sir. You are most kind and thoughtful. Can I see you today, monsieur?"

"Not today, dearie," said the voice quietly. "Please, eat up. You will need your strength today for your first lesson."

I ate breakfast quietly, washing it down with an ice cold glass of water. "If I may ask, why water and not coffee or juice or milk?"

"Water clears the throat," answered the voice. "Coffee clogs your throat, and juice and milk are not good for singing. Too much mucus."

"Delightful," I said sarcastically, making a face. The voice chuckled lightly. "What, am I funny?"

"You are indeed," replied the voice. "Now, I will teach you your scales. I will need you to get out of bed, and to stand up nice and tall…"

I did as he instructed, and stood as tall as I could. "Now then, I want you to put your hand on your abdomen, but a wee bit higher. That muscle you are touching right now is called your diaphragm, and this is where you will learn to sing from."

"My diaphragm?" I asked curiously.

"All great singers sing from the diaphragm," noted the voice. "Now, when I tell you to, you will practice your major scales while breathing with your diaphragm." I nodded, and suddenly, I heard piano keys playing, and I began to hit the notes, trying my best to do as instructed. "Very good, Mademoiselle Belle! Now, how good are you at holding your notes? Let's try a C sharp for sixteen beats."

He plunked the note on the piano, and I sang, hitting the note perfectly and holding it out. When I had finished, there was silence. Fearing my teacher had left me, I cried out, searching for him. "Oh monsieur, please come back! I promise, I will do much better! I know my voice can sound a bit shaky, but I will work hard and practice, you'll see! Please, sir, don't leave me!"

"Belle," the voice said, almost as if it were a loving caress. "You have a magnificent voice. I was in complete awe. Most singers cannot hold their notes that long, nor can they keep their voice that steady for that long. You, my dear, are very promising talent."

I blushed crimson, turning away and hoping the voice did not see. "Merci, monsieur," I said with a small curtsy.

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I hid in her room in the secret passageway through the wall. I had wheeled a piano there for safekeeping, and I opened the door of the secret passageway to see my student.

She was still sleeping, as Lucas had said, her brown, soft, curly locks framed about her face and spilled out onto her pillow. I set down the heavy tray laden with Belle's breakfast at the foot of her bed. Looking fondly at the slumbering girl, I gently touched a curl, feeling the silky softness beneath my fingertips. I gazed at her porcelain face, taking in her slumbering state. Something inside of me started to change as I reached out to touch this young woman's face very lightly. It was a strange, unknown feeling as I softly caressed her cheek, feeling her soft skin against my hand. She stirred in her bed slightly, but did not wake.

I moved back to my original spot behind the wall where she would not see me, and began to sing. "_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me._"

Through the wall, I could see her stir in her bed, although she could not see me. "Good morning, monsieur," the beauty said politely as she stretched and smiled. It melted my heart. I watched as her eyes widened as she took in the tray of food, and she looked around the room, trying to find me from within. "Thank you, sir. You are most kind and thoughtful. Can I see you today, monsieur?"

"Not today, dearie," I said quietly. "Please, eat up. You will need your strength today for your first lesson."

I watched as she ate breakfast quietly. "If I may ask, why water and not coffee or juice or milk?"

"Water clears the throat," I answered. "Coffee clogs your throat, and juice and milk are not good for singing. Too much mucus."

"Delightful," she replied sarcastically, making a face. I chuckled at her adorable response. "What, am I funny?"

"You are indeed," I replied. She finished up her breakfast, and I decided to get straight to work. "Now, I will teach you your scales. I will need you to get out of bed, and to stand up nice and tall…" She did as instructed, and stood as tall as she could. "Now then, I want you to put your hand on your abdomen, but a wee bit higher. That muscle you are touching right now is called your diaphragm, and this is where you will learn to sing from."

"My diaphragm?" she asked curiously.

"All great singers sing from the diaphragm," I noted. "Now, when I tell you to, you will practice your major scales while breathing with your diaphragm."

She nodded, and I began to play the piano. She hit the notes quite well, especially for one who had not been trained classically. "Very good, Mademoiselle Belle! Now, how good are you at holding your notes? Let's try a C sharp for sixteen beats."

I hit C sharp on the piano, letting her hear the note before singing it, and holding it out. She hit the note beautifully, and held it out for sixteen beats. I was astounded.

"Oh monsieur, please come back! I promise, I will do much better! I know my voice can sound a bit shaky, but I will work hard and practice, you'll see! Please, sir, don't leave me!"

"Belle, you have a magnificent voice. I was in complete awe. Most singers cannot hold their notes that long, nor can they keep their voice that steady for that long. You, my dear, are very promising talent."

She blushed crimson, turning. "Merci, monsieur," she said with a small curtsy.

"We will continue these lessons every morning," I said. "For now, rest my dearie. Our work here is just beginning. If you keep up your good work, maybe one day, I will show myself to you…"


	4. Chapter 4

4. Progress

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

Over the next several months, we practiced, sometimes for hours on end. I expected the girl to complain, especially when I pushed her to hit notes that she normally would not be able to hit. To my surprise, Belle was quite complacent, and worked very hard to do all that I asked from her.

Despite myself, I began to fall for the girl, and deep down, I wondered if there was any way she felt the same about me. Sure, from time to time when I was lifted to heaven by her beautiful voice, she called out to me, fearing I had left her for good, but was her panic out of her feelings for me, or natural concern?

Every time I made myself known, the beauty's lips with curl into a sweet smile, her eyes closed happily, as if she was picturing me, and how I looked. If she knew what I looked like, she would run screaming away from me.

I ran a hand over my masked face, nervously checking to make sure it was secure. I stood behind the wall in my usual position, watching as Belle brushed her hair and worked on her singing. "Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" she belted out La Regina's part perfectly, holding the final note out for eight beats. I closed my eyes in ecstasy, my presence unknown at this late hour of the night.

I saw Belle sigh as she looked herself in the mirror. "Father, I don't know what to do," she spoke aloud. "It's been a wonderful couple of months. My teacher… I don't know his name… He is so kind! He pushes me to be my best, to perform my best. Even Monsieur Glass has noted I have come a long way."

I snorted. If only that sniveling Sydney could take a leaf out of Belle's book.

"It's just that… I have these feelings, father. They confuse me, and I just don't know what to do! I get this… feeling every time I sing with my teacher. I don't ever want it to go away. I just wish I knew what this feeling was…"

My heart constricted. Maybe she was starting to feel something for me. I knew I had to take our little arrangement a step further, and there was no time like the present.

_Belle_

These past few months have been absolutely wonderful. My teacher has taught me so much, pushed me to be the best that I can be, and I feel confident in my singing abilities now. But, my mysterious teacher would never reveal himself to me. He was nothing but a voice, a beautiful, deep, brogue that set my heart a flutter, and warm sensation throughout my body.

I prayed to my father, wondering what this feeling was. It was new, foreign. For someone I've never seen before, I longed for him when he was gone, was happier when he was with me, and I've even had dreams about the mysterious voice. Always, he would be singing to me in my dreams, and just when I open the door to see who he was, I wake up. It was the most frustrating, and an often reoccurring dream.

I brushed my hair, and decided to work on my singing. "Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" I sighed, looking into my mirror back at myself. I hit the notes perfectly, truly showing the genius behind my teacher. I began to talk aloud to my father, unable to handle my emotions. "Father, I don't know what to do… It's been a wonderful couple of months. My teacher… I don't know his name… He is so kind! He pushes me to be my best, to perform my best. Even Monsieur Glass has noted I have come a long way. It's just that… I have these feelings, father. They confuse me, and I just don't know what to do! I get this… feeling every time I sing with my teacher. I don't ever want it to go away. I just wish I knew what this feeling was…"

I closed my eyes and put my hands on either side of my temples. "Brava, brava, bravissima!" sang a haunting, beautiful, familiar voice. My eyes shot open, and I looked around the room.

"Angel, I hear you," I said, with a slight blush to my cheeks. He had been listening to my singing as well as my prayer to my father, and it made me feel uncomfortable. "Speak, I listen. Stay by my side and guide me."

"Flattering child," said the brogue. "It is time. You shall know me, and see why in the shadows I hide. Look at your beautiful face in the mirror. I am there…"

I stared, and slowly but surely, the image of a very tall and slender man dressed in all black with a cape and a white half mask appeared. My eyes widened in amazement and wonderment. "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!" I sang. "Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel!"

Slowly, he walked towards me, and put a black gloved hand on my cheek, turning me to face him. "Come, Belle," said the brogue accented man. "Your Angel is going to take you to your proper home. A place where you can truly be taught the art of music, and where you can finally be cared for and appreciated like you deserve."

My eyes widened in surprise, and, not knowing what to do or say next, he held out his hand. "Take my hand, my angel, and I will lead you there. I promise, nothing will harm you as long as you are with me." I gently put my hand in his, and he led me through a secret passage in my wall.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Mine

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

Her soft, delicate hand was in my black gloved hand as I took her down to my secret lair. No one, not even Madame Lucas had ever been down to my underground home. I gently placed her onto my trusty steed Caesar before climbing onto the stallion's back and riding down the treacherous path. I held her waist, making sure that she wouldn't fall. I could smell her perfume, a mixture of freesia and fresh powder. It was intoxicating, and along with the motion of the horse, my lust for Belle began to grow.

The beautiful angel turned to look back at me, watching as my face betrayed a hint of red at the closeness and the throbbing between my legs as with each gentle canter, I moved against Belle. Her hand caressed my face, and for a moment, I lost myself before realizing what she was about to do. "No, my angel," I said gently as I caught her wrist, stopping her from taking off my mask. "You must never touch my mask, for if you do, I cannot save you from the horrors that await you in consequence to your action. If you love your teacher, please do this for me."

Her beautiful eyes shone back at me sadly, regretting her action. Slowly I released her wrist, and she looked away from me, focusing her attention on the upcoming lake and the little boat that awaited us.

I halted Caesar as we reached the boat, and swiftly got off first so that I could help Belle off of the gigantic horse. She slid into my arms, and brushed against my body, making my blood race. I led her to the boat, and carefully helped her in before climbing in and rowing towards my house.

"In sleep, you sang to me. In dreams, you came. That voice, which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind…" sang Belle softly.

"Sing once again with me!" I boomed in my powerful tenor voice. "Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind!"

Belle softly began to vocalize, just like I taught her for the past couple of months. Her voice, though no longer timid and wavery, was strong and peaceful, and it washed over me like a comforting wave upon a shore. "Yes, sing for me, my angel!" I commanded as she continued to sing. We drew closer and closer to the shore, and with one final drawn out high C, I had gotten out of the boat, and threw my cloak to the side, completely in awe of the beauty of the woman who was with me and her voice. She looked back at me, wondering what I was going to do next. I could sense her fear and curiosity; it radiated off of her like a beam of light.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music… music… You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first saw you, dearie, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music… My music…" I sang to her. Her eyes widened at my confession. I stood a distance away from her as she gazed at me from her position in the boat.

. . .

_Belle_

He **wanted** me here with him. He wanted me here to sing for him, to be with him. My eyes widened as I took his words in, and I couldn't speak. I was frozen there in the boat, both afraid and curious; afraid that he would somehow hurt me, and curious as to where we were, and to explore his abode further.

From what I could see, there were several candelabras placed across the wall of where I faced now. A gigantic organ sat off to the side with an accompanying mahogany bench beside it. The room was filled with candles, some fresh and new, some old, dripping, and melted down, but nonetheless, it gave the room quite a romantic, seductive glow.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation," sang my teacher as he slowly but surely made his way towards me in the boat. "Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…"

He held out his hand to me, and I took it. Leading me onto the shore, he lightly pulled me, leading me. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light… and listen to the music of the night."

His song was seductive and gentle, almost a soothing lullaby. He released my hand, and poured himself into his song. "Close your eyes, and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar… And you'll live as you've never lived before…"

I felt my heart soar. It was as if my whole being was lifted to a celestial plane. My eyes were closed, still enraptured by my teacher's beautiful, captivating voice. I felt his arms wrap around me, lovingly caressing my body as he pressed his body against my back. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me. Savor each sensation. Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."

My eyes opened, and I realized he was looking deep into my eyes. What I saw in his eyes sent my body on fire. Overcome with the deep desire blazing in my teacher's eyes, I fainted dead away.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Why?

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I caught the beauty before she could hit the floor. I took her to my bedroom, and laid her upon my soft, black sheets. I tucked her in, and sat on the corner of the bed, staring lovingly at her slumbering form. "You alone can make my song take flight," I whispered. "Help me make the music of the night…"

I got up, and pulled the dark lace curtain, giving Belle her privacy as she slept. Unable to sleep, I sat down at the bench by the organ, and put my head in my hands. I had just brought Belle to my home, something I had never done before with any living soul. And currently, she was sleeping in MY bed. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. What was I going to do? When was she going to wake up?

I quietly began to busy myself by playing Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_.

_Belle_

When I woke, I realized I was alone, and wrapped in soft black sheets. I stretched, and wondered what time it was, when suddenly, I froze. I was not in my bedroom. I looked around the room nervously, taking in the large black bed that I was currently sitting up in. To my left, there was a night table where a monkey sat on top of what looked like a music box. In each hand, he held a cymbal, and as I reached out to touch it, soft music began to play as he brought the cymbals together.

I quietly climbed out of bed, and walked towards the black lace curtain, parting it as I went. I took in the beauty of the candles all around me, remembering at last where I was. I wandered around in search of my teacher, for I knew, he couldn't be too far away. This was his home; he was bound to be somewhere.

"I remember there was mist," I sang softly in my soprano voice that he had so greatly trained. "Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man…"

I saw him at the large organ, and for a brief moment, he looked up and our eyes locked. He looked away after a few moments, and continued to play, enraptured in his music. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?"

I stepped carefully towards him, and reached out towards him. He took no notice of me, still enraptured in his playing. I grasped his mask, and in an instant, I had pulled it off. I gasped, and my teacher, aware that I had seen what he had been trying to hide from me, flung me to the floor in an angry rage.

"DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DEMON! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE!" he growled furiously as he showed me the horridly disfigured left side of his face. I whimpered as he began to throw things around the room. "CURSE YOU, YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH! YOU LITTLE VIPER! NOW YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE!"

I quietly began to sob, wishing I could go back in time to stop me from causing my teacher such emotional pain. I was afraid, because I remembered his warning: _you must never touch my mask, for if you do, I cannot save you from the horrors that await you in consequence to your action. If you love your teacher, please do this for me._ I silently prayed that his wrath would soon end, and if he had any thought of me, any little bit of fondness towards me, that he would spare me.

"Please," I whispered. I didn't dare look at him, scared that it would provoke him into another bout of rage. "Forgive me, master."

"Stranger than you dreamt it?" said my teacher. "Can you EVEN dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly… Belle… Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly… secretly. Oh, Belle…"

I slowly looked up at him, and saw that he was on his knees several feet away from me. He held his face in his hand, covering the left side of his deformity. I spotted the mask that lay by my side, and picked it up. I held it out to him, giving him back the one thing that had protected me from his face and anger. He turned towards me, and took the mask in his right hand, and turned away from me to adjust his mask back onto his face. I shivered, wondering what he would do to me next.

He slowly turned to face me, and he took a deep breath as he looked down at me from my fallen position on the floor. "Come, I must return you to your bedroom. You will be missed by the rest of the company." He held out his hand, and helped me up from the floor. I felt an odd sensation in my stomach, almost as if my heart was being twisted inside of me. I didn't want to return to my room. I wanted my teacher to stay with me, to accept my apology, and know how truly sorry I was.

He led me to the boat, and helped me in. I sat there in silence, too upset from all that had happened to say anything. Carefully, he helped me out of the boat once we reached the shore, and helped me onto the great horse. This time, surprisingly, he decided not to ride with me, but to walk the horse along the winding path. He led the horse through to the hidden door that would send me back to my room, and regretfully, I slid down the great horse without aid. My teacher pressed his hand against a spot in the wall, and the door opened up. I walked through, feeling like a child that has done a very terrible thing, and the door closed silently behind me. I flung myself onto my bed and cried, and hoping that I hadn't scared away my teacher forever.

. . .

"She seems awfully solemn lately," I heard Ruby whisper to her Gran at breakfast. "It isn't like her."

"Maybe she is just very tired, cher," said Madame Lucas as I continued to stare into my oatmeal. "She has been through a lot, Ruby. She'll come around."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Ruby as she put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. For the past week and a half, I had had no contact with my teacher. For days and days, I had wept hysterically, begging for him to return, and after a while, I had come to accept that he had left me for good. It killed me inside, and I began to slack off in my singing, sometimes not even bothering to go to rehearsals or shows.

"Come, Ruby, I have to clean up the breakfast dishes, and I need you to get those ballet girls stretched and ready before I show them the new dance steps!" barked Madame Lucas as she clapped her hands twice. Ruby got up quickly, and left the room for the stage, leaving me alone with the old woman. I felt her gaze on me as I stirred my spoon in my mushy, gray oatmeal. "Belle, my dear, something is wrong, I can tell. Please, my dear, you must tell me. Is it… him?"

I nodded, and the tears began to fall, tears that I had thought had been all spent for my mysterious, deformed teacher. "Has he hurt you? Has he done anything to you?"

I shook my head. "My dear, speak!" the grandmother commanded in a authoritative voice. "You haven't said a word in weeks! You're never at rehearsal, and I haven't heard from Erik in weeks! What happened?"

My throat closed up, rendering me speechless. I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but nothing would come out. I got up from my seat, and quickly ran back to my bedroom. "BELLE!" cried Madame Lucas as she chased after me. I quickly ran inside, and slammed the door and locked it. I slid down the door and sobbed.

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I knew I had to break it off with Belle. How could she? How DARE she take off my mask! She could have loved me! If only she hadn't seen my face…

I did the only noble thing I could, which was bring her back to her world, and cut off all ties with her. It killed me inside that I no longer went to her during the day to practice her scales and warm her voice up. It felt like a part of me was dying. I so badly wanted to see her again, but I knew it was all for the best, for no one, after seeing my face, would EVER love me.

I took my anger out on my organ, playing furiously and violently, which inspired me to write an opera of my own called _Don Juan Triumphant_. If I couldn't have love, I would damn well write about a man who could. As I wrote and composed, I dreamed I was Don Juan, the seducer. I modeled Aminta, the object of Don Juan's lust after Belle. Everything down to the last curl on Aminta's head reflected Belle.

Currently, I was composing Don Juan's seduction, when I was instantly stuck. Over and over, I played the previously composed parts, but could not find a connection between them, or come up with any new ideas. I groaned, slamming my hands down on the keys in frustration. I needed air.

I decided to surface to my private box in the Storybrook Opera, and watch the fools in their appalling rehearsal. I sat down, and took in the stage before me.

"Well, there goes our understudy for La Regina!" groaned Monsieur Leroy. "You better hope you don't catch a cold, sister, or you'll be forced to sing sick!"

"I will do nothing of the sort!" growled Regina. "Besides, it's good that that little BRAT has given up on trying to outdo me! It's preposterous anyway, trying to sing better than me. It's about time she came to the conclusion."

"But Belle was such a good singer," sighed Monsieur Glass. "She was such a joy to work with."

"And I am not?" barked Regina as she turned toward her lover. "Sydney, that ingénue was nothing but a toad who tried to take my place! Luckily, she didn't get too far, what with all that so called "special training" with her "teacher" for months on end, and now she's missing rehearsals? It's utter lunacy! The girl doesn't know what she wants!"

"Maybe she's sick," put in Ruby as she stretched her long legs.

"Sick in the head is more like it," scoffed Regina.

"Excuse me, monsieur," said a voice from behind me, making me jump.

"JEEZE!" I said, clutching my chest. "Madame Lucas, you must not sneak up on me!"

"In case you haven't heard, Belle has been most distraught these past few weeks," said Lucas in a serious tone. "She has barely eaten, spoken, or even slept by the way she looks these days. She refuses to go to rehearsal, and hardly leaves her room. What have you done to that poor girl?"

I gripped the arm rest, feeling guilty for abandoning the beautiful and talented girl that was suffering so. "I am waiting for an answer, Monsieur Erik…"

I looked at the floor and sighed, and suddenly, Madame Lucas was whacking me with her ballet cane. "I knew it!" she hissed. "You hurt that poor girl! What did you do to her, hmm? Did you touch her? Did you have your way with her? Did you not listen to her when she said stop?"

"No," I said, and her blows stopped raining down upon me. "I haven't seen her in all this time. I made the mistake of taking her to my underground home, Madame, and she… she…"

"YOU TOOK HER TO YOUR HOUSE?" the old woman screeched in a quiet voice so their conversation would not be overheard. "ARE YOU MAD?"

"Lucas, she saw my face…"

There was a silence, and Madame Lucas sighed, looking down at her feet. "Well, it seems the girl misses you," she said after a while. "I think you should go to her."

"I doubt she misses me," I scoffed.

"And how have you been carrying on then?" asked Madame Lucas. "Still plunking away at your music? You look just as worn out as Belle. Your eyes are sunken in, and you haven't shaved in weeks! You two need each other. Go to her!"

"Madame-"

"Look," Madame Lucas said sternly. "That girl thinks you've probably passed away, or left her for good. Either way, you have deeply distressed her. She's had everything taken away from her; both of Belle's parents died when she was very young, and if I hadn't found the poor girl when I did…"

My heart tightened in my chest as I pictured Belle as a child, roaming the cold, snowy streets. "I don't even want to picture it, monsieur. So please, go to her. Set things right. I know she will be happy that you have returned to her."

I nodded, and got up from my seat in box five, and walked through the hidden passageway to Belle's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Little Lotte

_Belle_

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing," I sighed, looking at the picture of my father on my dressing table. "Her father promised her, that if she was a good little girl, the Angel of Music would come to her."

I lit a candle for my father, and prayed that he was watching over me and protecting me. I prayed for the strength to endure without my teacher's instruction, for I knew it was hopeless. I was never going to see or hear him again.

As I prayed, the tears came on like a waterfall, and soon I lost focus, and gave in to my sorrows, sobbing distraughtly. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"

I looked up, my face still tear stricken. It was the voice of my teacher, the one that had left me for weeks. "Say you need me with you here, beside you…"

"Oh, monsieur!" I cried, getting up from my seat and looking around the room. "S'il vous plait! Oh please, tell me that you have returned to stay!"

"I have returned, child," said the voice of my teacher softly, like a caress. I closed my eyes and smiled. "I come to hear that my progeny is not going to rehearsals, and is not talking or singing at all. I am quite disappointed in you."

"Please, monsieur," I said, hanging my head in shame. "I missed your instruction. I missed you. I didn't have the strength to do it without you. Oh, don't be mad at me!"

"I am not mad, mon chere," said my teacher quietly. "However, I will impose upon you several rules to follow, lest your teacher will leave you again."

I nodded in understanding. "You will have an enforced bedtime with no exceptions. A singer must have proper rest in order to perform. You will not spend any time outside the opera house unless it is with me or approved first by me."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Belle," said the voice. "There is one more thing I must ask of you… I need to know that you will not see another. Will you promise me you'll be faithful and true to me?"

"I promise," I said breathlessly. "May I see you, monsieur?"

I could hear his breath hitch in his throat, and slowly, the wall began to open, and I walked towards the opening. "There is much we need to do," sighed my teacher as he took my hand. "I will need you to spend the rest of the week with me in my underground home in order to be fully ready for the performance."

"Performance?" I asked as we walked the familiar path. "You mean my slave girl part in Hannibal?"

"Oh, of course not!" he scoffed as we climbed onto Caesar's mighty back, and rode the rest of the way to the boat. "You are going to sing the lead, dearie. No chorus or non singing parts for you, my angel."

"But-" I protested. "The lead is Regina's. And unless she falls ill, she will not give up her part so easily."

"We shall see," said my teacher as he wrapped his arms around me.

. . .

"Well, this is a bloody disaster!"

I overheard the managers complaining and arguing as I walked onto the stage, completely in costume for my original role. The week had gone by so quickly, and with the brutal, but necessary training, I was back in tip-top shape. I stretched my legs, looking at Ruby across from me as I tried to pretend like I was not intrigued by their conversation.

"Look at this! Twenty thousand dollars a month!" barked Monsieur Whale, one of the two managers of the Storybrook Opera House. "It's utter lunacy, Monsieur Nolan!"

"I agree," replied Monsieur Nolan, the other manager. "It's hard enough trying to make money with a wife and child to feed, but this! This takes the cake. I mean, really! Someone must be playing a joke on us."

"Monsieur Leroy!" cried Whale as he beckoned to the stagehand dressed in shabby looking clothes with a newsboy hat. "It's all quite a laugh, this note from _the Phantom_, but please, if you want a raise, you can ask for it yourself. And if it's going to be that high, well you can forget about it!"

"I didn't write no letter," said Leroy. "It must have been the Opera Ghost!" The stagehand let out a chuckle that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Nevertheless," said Monsieur Whale. "La Regina, can you please grace us with your aria from act three please?"

"Non!" the Diva protested. "I still do not have my damn costume for act three! And, by the way, I HATE MY DAMN HAT!" The Diva began to sob, and the managers raced to her side, whispering soothingly in her ear.

"Non, I cannot!" protested La Regina. "I simply cannot sing it without my costume!"

"Will it make you feel better, my lady, if we sacked the women responsible?" asked Monsieur Nolan.

"Oui," she sniffled, and patted underneath her eyes. "Okay, I will sing for you now."

She stood center stage, cleared her throat, and began to sing the first sixteen bars of the aria for Alyssa. I snorted as I saw the cleaning ladies in the mezzanine plugging their ears before returning to their duties. But our torture was short-lived.

"AH!" screamed La Regina as a piece of scenery fell from the set of Hannibal. "SOMEBOODY HELP GET THIS OFF OF ME!"

"It's the Phantom!" gasped Ruby as she hurried over towards me. "Are you okay, Belle? You're looking quite pale."

"I-I just hope she's okay," I stammered, trying to rid myself of my strange thoughts. _"We shall see"_ echoed in my head.

"Signora!" cried the managers as they raced to her rescue. "Monsieur Leroy! What are you playing at you fool! You could have killed her!"

"As God as my judge, I wasn't at my post!" said Leroy honestly. "I think it was the ghost that did it!"

"Oh, God in heaven, you are all obsessed with this superstition!" cried Whale exasperatedly.

"Signora, these things do happen," sighed Monsieur Nolan as he helped the Diva up.

A disgusted scowl washed over La Regina's visage. "These things do happen, eh? That is all you have to say about me nearly being CRUSHED TO DEATH!" She let out an angry scream that was loud enough to shatter several vases and windows. "Well, monsieurs, I bid you adieu. I REFUSE to sing! Such intolerance! Such audacity!"

"Oh, please!" cried Whale as he practically chased the Diva on his knees. "Oh, now we have lost our star!"

"Do you have any idea what kind of mess we are in, Sam?" asked Nolan. "The performance is a full house! We can't refund a full house! It's utter lunacy!"

"Well, she must have an understudy-" thought Sam Whale as he scratched his head.

"Oui, monsieurs, she does," said Madame Lucas as she appeared suddenly behind me. "And it is Mademoiselle Belle French here."

"A chorus girl?" scoffed Whale and Nolan in unison.

"She has been well taught," said Madame Lucas as she pushed me forward towards Monsieur's Nolan and Whale.

"Who, pray tell?" addressed Monsieur Nolan.

"I don't know his name," I said quietly.

"Let her sing for you," said Madame Lucas authoritatively. "Go on, Belle."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay, so I have had some people ask if I was going to put "Raoul" in the story. Well... This chapter will hint at what is to come. And yes, I hate stupid insolent, boyish fops, so if you haven't guessed by now, I'm solely having Belle love the Phantom aka Rumplestilzkin/Mr. Gold. Too bad for the Raoul lovers. I'm sorry, but he is such a weak character! He cries a lot, and I just can't believe the great Gaston Leroux had Christine go with Raoul! Ugh, anyway, enjoy!

8. Think of Me

_Belle_

_"You will show them all what true talent sounds like when you sing, my angel," sighed my teacher as gathered up his sheet music. We both sat on the mahogany bench in front of the immense organ. "With your voice, you will have all of Storybrook at your feet!"_

_"I-I cannot sing," I blushed. "I mean, I have never sung in front of an audience, especially such a large one at that!"_

_I looked down at my hands in my lap, embarrassed and afraid that I had upset him. "Oh mon ange," he said tenderly. "All you have to do is close your eyes, and pretend you are singing to me. When you finally open your eyes, picture me in the room with you. I have faith in you, my angel. I know you will be great…"_

Remembering what my teacher had said, I quietly cleared my throat as I stepped nervously into the center of the stage. The pianist began to play the first few bars of the introduction, and I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"Think of me… Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…"

"LOUDER!" bellowed Madame Lucas, making everyone in the theater jump.

"Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try," I sang a bit louder, closing my eyes as I tried to focus. I pictured my teacher playing the organ as I sang, his smile as I excelled, hitting all the notes and inhaling at the proper breaks. I opened my eyes, and all I saw was him as I sang. "When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me…"

I smiled as the pianist stopped playing, and the managers exploded with applause. "My GOD!" cried Monsieur Nolan. "We have found our NEW star!"

Before I knew it, it was opening night, and I was standing confidently in the center of the stage in front of a full house. "We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been… Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"

Victoriously, I held out that last note to a thunderous applause. I looked up into the private boxes in the theater, and to my surprise, I saw a very familiar face. I couldn't place the name exactly, and with the bright lights shining on me heavily, I wasn't sure if I was really seeing who I thought I was.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think…" I paused, the silence momentary as I vocalized expertly. "OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOF ME!" I belted out as the music swelled around me and then finished. I gracefully curtsied as I was greeted with a swell of applause that lasted several minutes as everyone in the audience clambered to their feet. I smiled brightly, and curtsied once again, knowing that if my teacher had been there, he would be very proud.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Angel of Music

As I came off stage, finally finished with my performance, Ruby greeted me with a huge hug. "Belle, you were amazing! You were better than Regina! Even though a bird's farts can sound better than her, but still! Oh my gosh!"

I laughed and smiled. "Belle, really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?"

I pulled her away from the cast that was crowding around us, talking noisily and drinking in celebration of such a great opening. I took her to the chapel, where we would be alone and uninterrupted. "Ruby, when my parents died, I thought I would never be able to go on. But then, your grandmother saved me, and took me in as if I were one of her own."

"You remember how I failed miserably at ballet," I sighed. "I thought I was hopeless. But then, he came to me, just like my father promised me, the Angel of Music."

"Belle, do you think this is the spirit of your father who is coaching you?"

"Father once spoke of an angel," I sang slowly. "I used to dream he'd appear…"

"Brava, brava, bravissima!" I heard in my ear, almost as if my teacher was right beside me. I turned to look around me, and no one besides Ruby was there.

"Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here!"

"Belle…" he called out to me longingly.

"Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius."

"Belle, you must have been dreaming," sang Ruby in her Alto voice. "Stories like this can't come true. Belle, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you…"

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!" I belted. "Angel of Music, hide no longer! Secret and strange Angel!"

"Your face, Belle, it's… it's pink!" cried Ruby. "Oh my God! You are in love with him!"

"Ruby," I said, trying to hush her. "Do not speak of what you do not know. He can hear us, Ruby…"

"Hey," said Ruby quietly. "Is he hurting you?"

"NO!" I cried loudly. "No, of course not!" I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I-I don't think I want to discuss this further…"

"If you do need to talk to someone, I'm here," said Ruby as she walked me back to my room. "I'm sorry if I was out of line Belle."

"It's not your fault," I said with a small smile. "I've been through a lot with my teacher. I don't want to do anything to make him mad or upset with me."

"Well, goodnight Belle," said Ruby as she closed the door. I was left to myself, and I slowly started to remove the cakey makeup that I had worn on stage. When I had finally cleaned my face, Madame Lucas knocked on the door, and entered.

"Belle," she sighed as she held out a beautiful, bright red rose for me. "You did very well, my dear. He is very pleased with you."

I beamed as I took the rose from her hand. My teacher had seen my performance after all! "I have also come to announce you have a visitor. I suggest you make it brief."

I nodded, knowing that my teacher would not like it if I stayed up too late. Madame Lucas opened the door, and immediately, I was bombarded with old memories.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," said the tall man with dark oily hair. "Little Lotte thought am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes?"

"Gaston!" I sighed, hugging my childhood sweetheart.

"Or of riddles or frocks?" he continued grinning.

"Those picnics in the attic," I remembered fondly.

"Or of chocolates?" Gaston said with a debonair smirk.

"Father playing the violin," I said, visualizing my father alive and well again and happily playing. "As we read to each other dark stories of the north. No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed. And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…"

"You sang like an angel tonight," sighed Gaston as he embraced me once again. I closed my eyes, and inhaled his strong cologne.

"Father said," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "When I am in heaven, child, I will send you the Angel of Music. Well, father is dead, Gaston, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it," said Gaston as he caressed my cheek. "And now, we'll go to supper."

"No, Gaston," I sighed. "The Angel of Music is very strict."

"I shan't keep you up all night then," chuckled Gaston. "Come, go get changed, and I will be back in ten minutes, Little Lotte."

He walked towards the door. "No! Gaston!" The door slammed shut before I could finish the sentence. I sighed frustratedly. I looked at the rose that Madame Lucas had handed me, and smelled the fragrant flower. I smiled to myself, and kissed the soft petals lovingly.

I began to undress, changing into my long white nightgown, and I crawled into bed. Grabbing the book by my night stand, I began to read voraciously.

Without warning, all of the lights in my room went out, and I was plunged into total darkness. I marked my place, put the book blindly on my night table, and called out to the darkness. "Angel?"

"INSOLENT BOY!" growled my teacher angrily. "THIS SLAVE OF FASHION, BASKING IN YOUR GLORY! IGNORANT FOOL, THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR, SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH!"

"Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me," I sang to him tenderly, trying to calm his anger. "Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master."

"I am not upset with you, mon ange," said my Angel of Music. "It's that fop that I'm enraged with!"

"Please," I begged. "Please don't be mad, my Angel. Tonight was our night; for when I was on that stage, I sang only to you!"

I saw the wall shift and open, and a glowing blue light filled the room. I got out of bed, and followed the path down to his lair alone this time. My heart pounded in my chest as Caesar knelt before me so I could climb onto his back, and then later climb off of the gigantic horse. Something was in the air, something electrical and passionate. I felt it as I rode in the boat alone, it moved by sheer magic. As I arrived at the home of my Angel, I got out of the boat, and noticed a trail of rose petals leading to a path somewhere. I followed the petals, and arrived at a large black swan bed where even more rose petals were spread about. The sweet scent wafted around me, making my senses fall into a stupor.

I felt warm hands caress me from behind. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against his chest. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you," he sang softly in my ear. "Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night…"

My heart pounded in my chest as I cupped his uncovered face, gently turning to look into his eyes. "I am very pleased, Miss Belle," he said in a deep voice. "And when I am pleased, although it is quite rare, it is only fair that I return the favor with a reward…"

"Oh, please, monsieur, I don't want anything," I whispered, looking down at the floor. "You alone in my life is reward enough."

"My beauty," the Angel of Music spoke softly into my ear. "In more ways than one. Tonight, you gave yourself to me, and now, I will give you myself…"

He kissed my neck, and I bit my lip, holding back a moan that longed to escape. He unbuttoned the first two buttons on my nightgown, and lightly kissed each breast. With agile and swiftness, he picked me up, and carried me to the bed. Laying me down, he looked into my eyes, and I saw his panicked expression. "Will you let me give myself to you?" he asked, gently stroking my hair.

"I want you," I said, stroking his velvety soft hair. "All of you."

He groaned quietly as he buried his face in my hair. He quickly undressed, and hovered above me. With the lightest touch, he eased my nightgown up, and pulled down my panties. I breathed heavily in anticipation, the sexual tension in the room overwhelming.

**A/N:** Haha, I know, I'm cruel, but at least there is no stopping Phantom Rumple when he starts. Promise. I want you all to be thinking of what is to come… Haha double entendre! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

10. The Music of the Night

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I looked upon the beautiful girl who was laying on my bed. In her eyes burned a passion that I had seen onstage when she was singing. She was pushing me over the edge, and if I didn't find my release soon, I felt that I would die.

"Will you let me give myself to you?"

"I want you," she said. "All of you."

I groaned as my manhood throbbed between my legs in anticipation. I hiked up her nightgown around her hips, and slowly eased her panties down. I eased a finger into her already wet slit, and felt her walls clench around my digit. I throbbed and stiffened as I inserted another finger into her, gently pumping in and out of her slick opening. She cooed and moaned softly, and I watched with interest as she closed her eyes, giving herself over to the pleasure I was giving her.

"Please, monsieur," she sighed. "I want you inside of me…"

I stiffened painfully, my manhood painfully erect and hard. "Mon cherie, I will hurt you," I said gently. "I need to warm you up, mon ange."

"Oh, Angel of Music!" she moaned as I entered a third digit into her. I pumped my fingers into her fast, rubbing her sensitive bud with my thumb. She clenched around my fingers, and I felt her walls contract as she reached her climax. "Oh, monsieur…"

"Belle," I whispered her name tenderly into her ear as I kissed her neck. My manhood brushed against her belly, and I felt her hand trail down my chest towards my hardness. I inhaled sharply as she grabbed my cock and began to slowly pump up and down my shaft. "Like this, my love."

I covered her hand with mine, showing her how to move her hand up and down my length. I moaned deeply as she worked her hand faster. Just before I was about to come, I grabbed her hands, and pinned them above her head.

"You are going to be the death of me," I said in a husky voice. With that said, I slammed into her still wet opening. She moaned loudly as I continued to pummel her. I teased her sensitive clit, trying to turn her pain into pleasure as I pumped faster and faster into her. I relished as her tight entrance milked my thick member. I was almost there, and with one last deep thrust, I spurted hard into her.

"ANGEL!" she cried as I felt her juices mix with mine. She panted, and I eased out of her as gently as I could. She winced, and I felt guilty for not going easier on her. I held her in my arms, and stroked her soft curly hair.

"You are beautiful," I sighed, trailing a finger lightly down her side. "The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Her cheeks blushed a beautiful pink. "Merci, monsieur," she said politely. "That was trés bien, my angel. S'il vous plait, monsieur, if I may ask, do you have a name that I can call you?"

I looked into her beautiful cerulean eyes, and saw something I had never seen before; love. "I-I don't mean to be disrespectful, monsieur."

"My name is Erik," I said softly. "No one has called me that for a very long time, dearie."

"Erik," she sighed as she rested her head against my chest. She wrapped her arms around me, and closed her eyes. "Erik…"

_Belle_

My teacher had a name, and his name was Erik. I had just been pleasured by Erik, my Erik. I closed my eyes, leaning against his chest. I felt sore, but very very satisfied. My inexperience was quite apparent as I struggled to pleasure him.

I listened to the beating of his heart, and hummed softly as it seduced me to sleep.

. . .

"This is perfect!" I heard Erik cry out. He played a few chords on the organ, and then played the melody. "My angel! Come here!"

I quickly walked over, and watched as he played a seductive tune. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "I like it."

"It's my _Don Juan_," he smiled triumphantly back at me. "I don't know how, but you inspired me to finish the rest! I have finally completed my life's work, and it is all thanks to you, dearie."

I blushed, looking down at my feet. "Will you ask the company to play it?" I asked. "It's better than anything I've ever heard. I'm sure they would love to showcase it."

"That gives me a great idea, Belle," said Erik as he kissed my cheek. "As you know, those two fools who run my theater are having an up and coming masquerade ball, no doubt to showcase the theater's up and coming star. We shall attend, my dearie, and once we make our entrance, I shall drop the bomb on Nolan and Whale! It's the perfect plan!"


	11. Chapter 11

11. Masquerade

_Belle_

I looked down at my feet when he mentioned the masque. I had neglected to mention that I was not officially invited to the ball, nor did I even have a costume to wear to such a fancy gala. I walked away from him, standing off by a candelabra as I watched the flames flicker.

"What's wrong, my beauty?" asked Erik as he got up and strode over towards me. Tears welled in my eyes. "Oh, angel, please don't cry."

"I haven't been invited to the ball," I said softly. "And I also do not have a proper gown to wear to such a fancy event. I've been giving most of my paycheck to Madame Lucas in order to pay for board at the opera house. I don't really have any money to spend on such an extravagant dress…"

"Oh, Belle," he sighed as he kissed my forehead lovingly. "Don't worry about anything, my child. I shall get you a dress that will knock them off of their feet. You will be the most beautiful one there."

"You are so kind to me," I smiled through my tears. I hugged him, holding on to him for several minutes as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back soothingly. "Promise me you will never leave me again…"

"I will never leave you," he murmured into my ear as he nuzzled my hair. "Oh, Belle, you drive me insane…"

"How?" I asked meekly.

He grabbed my hand, and placed it over his tented, throbbing crotch of his pants. I gasped as he guided my hand to stroke him through his pants. "You drive me insane through your sweetness, and your passion. I need you, Belle. I feel like if I don't have you, I'll explode."

"Then take me," I whispered as his lips crashed onto mine. He steered me over to the gigantic organ, and lifted my dress up. He eased my panties down, and then unzipped his pants. My hands gently pressed the keys as I leaned back and took in his impressive length that was now rock hard and ready. Gripping my hips, he eased himself into me as I sat on the keys, their sounds resonating around us. I whimpered as he pushed himself deeper inside of me, and I slammed my right hand down amongst the lower keys in a steady rhythm as he set the pace. "Oh, Erik!" I moaned, his thrusts causing me to bound up and down on the keys. "Oh my Angel of Music!"

"Sing for me," he commanded softly. "Sing, my angel."

I sang, vocalizing on ah, working my way higher and higher as he brought me closer and closer to climaxing. He quickened his pace, and my hands and butt played a tune, an ode to pleasure. With one final, enthralling thrust, I belted out as I came for him. He spurted deep inside of me, and began to quiver and shake. I raised a shaky hand to his bared face, and stroked the baby soft skin. "What's wrong, my Erik?" I asked.

"Now I know what it truly feels like to make beautiful, sweet, passionate music," Erik said lovingly as he helped me off of the organ. "Because I made it with you…"

. . .

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

I walked into the ball wearing my soft pink gown with a plunging neckline with a pink mask to match. I smiled and nodded at the other masqueraders, searching among them for Erik, who I knew would be dressed as Red Death.

"Belle?" called out a man dressed in a black soldier's uniform with gold stripes. I turned, and saw that it was Gaston, and I quietly walked away. "Belle, come back!"

"What do you want?" I asked irritatedly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a graceful bow.

"I don't dance," I said as I turned to leave.

"Please, just one?" begged Gaston.

"Ugh, fine," I said, giving up. He put his hands on my waist, and we slow danced.

"Belle," Gaston stammered nervously. "There's something I want to ask you. From the moment I saw you up on that stage, I fell in love with you. Please marry me?"

"What?!" I shrieked, pulling away from him.

"Think of it, a secret engagement, look, you'll be my future bride. Just think of it."

"Please stop talking right now," I moaned, about to feel sick.

"What have we to hide?" asked Gaston. "It's an engagement, not a crime. Belle, what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue," I said, sighing. "You will understand in time..."

I strode quickly away from him as dancers began to move quickly across the floor, blocking him from pursuing me. The music picked up, and I walked off by the stairs, wondering where on earth Erik could be, and still quite upset over Gaston's unwelcome advances towards me. The music began to swell, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, and Gaston crashed his lips on mine. I pulled away, wiping my mouth, and slapped him hard across the face. "When will you ever get the hint?!" I shrieked. "No means no!"

The music swelled loudly, and the room grew silent. I glared at Gaston violently, knowing that he had made me cause such a scene. But as I turned, I saw a man in a red dress coat with matching velvet red pants and a white mask plastered across his eyes. It was Erik, and by the look on his face, he was quite angry and bemused.

I gulped. Had he seen Gaston and I kissing? Was he angry at me? I stood there, frozen at the spot as Erik descended the stairs in front of me, looking like a vengeful and wrathful god.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is pretty racy. And it's kind of similar to 50 Shades, but this is my take on stuff. I do not take credit for the background idea, but I give credit to E.L. James for writing one smoking hot book, and giving inspiration to me and other writers around the world. I hope you enjoy it, because I will be on hiatus for a while. I know, you are going to stab me when you finish this, but I promise my dearies, all in good time. Be safe, and enjoy!

12. Why So Silent?

_Belle_

He motioned for Monsieurs Nolan and Whale to come forward, and they quickly and nervously came forth. "Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I was just an imagination? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score, _Don Juan Triumphant_! Fondest greetings to you all… A few instructions just before rehearsal starts…"

He walked towards the ornately dressed Regina, who looked like a feathery peacock. "Regina must be taught to act and SING," he spat cruelly as he looked into her eyes. Her mouth fell open in shock at the boldness of Erik's comment. "Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage…"

He turned towards a gaping Sydney. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy to be huffing and puffing around the stage…" Sydney turned red with embarrassment. He was a bit heavier than he used to be in his glory days at the theater, but it was because of his compulsive snacking on set.

"And you managers must learn that your place is in an OFFICE!" barked Erik. "Not the arts… As for the star of our show, Mademoiselle Belle French-"

I froze when I heard my name. I nervously turned around to face him. "No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. Though, should she wish to excel, she has MUCH still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher…"

My heart pounded in my chest as I walked towards him slowly and carefully. I locked eyes with him, and noticed that his eyes were still blazing. "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me! You will sing for me!"

My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around me, and in a puff of fire and smoke, we were transported to his underground lair before I could hear the masqueraders scream.

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I burned with a fury beyond recognition as I saw Belle kissing that fop Gaston. It made my blood boil, and I turned away, pressing on with the more important issue at hand. I made my announcements, and then decided to steal Belle away for the rest of the night, and punish her for her sins.

Using my talent for magic, I transported us back to my underground house. "Why?" I barked. "Why were you kissing that pathetic excuse for a man?"

Her beautiful lips parted, almost as if she was about to say something, but no words escaped her mouth. "You swore you would be loyal to me, that I would be yours, and you would be mine. You have broken your promise, Belle, and I don't take lightly to broken deals…"

She tremored as I backed her into the wall. Her eyes reflected her fear, and I gently caressed her cheek, pushing a stray curl away from her beautiful face. "Oh Belle, why do you have to be so beautiful, yet so cruel?"

She whimpered as I kissed her neck slowly, leading a trail down to the swell of her perfect breasts. "Oh, Erik," she moaned softly as she stroked my hair. I growled, and threw her over my shoulder, and led her to the room of torture. I blindfolded her, and bound her hands in front of her with one of my ties. With the lightest touch, I undressed her down to her bodice and panties. She shivered with anticipation, and I quickly took off my pants and shirt. I unlaced the back of her bodice, and it fell to the floor, revealing her ample breasts. My member hardened just looking at her, and I tried to stop trembling as I eased her panties down around her ankles.

I looped her bound wrists on a hook above her head, and kissed her lips hungrily. "This is what you get for disobeying me, for breaking a deal with me." I smacked her curvy butt hard, and she yelped. I kissed a trail down her stomach, towards the soft nest of brown curls. I plunged my tongue into her entrance, and was quite impressed to find it slick and ready for me. She screamed as I teased and nipped at her sensitive bud, but before she could come close, I stopped, and slowed my pace. I licked her slit, swirling my tongue around her entrance. Her hips bucked into my face, and I grabbed them, steadying them.

"No, dearie," I said in a deep voice. "I have the power over your body, and tonight, you will suffer as much as I have suffered having to watch your soft lips against another's. I'm not going to let you come or orgasm as punishment."

She let out a wail of protest, and I slapped her butt once more. She quieted, hanging helplessly with her arms still bound and above her head. I grabbed her butt, and plunged myself into her mercilessly. She screamed as I pumped into her faster and faster, trying desperately to beat her to orgasm. "Oh Belle," I groaned as I finally came hard inside her. "Although your actions tonight were disappointing, you never fail to please me in other areas…" I smirked, knowing that she couldn't see me. "Have I pleasured you, dearie?"

She moaned desperately. "Not enough."

"Tsk, Belle, you naughty little minx," I sighed as I shook my head. "This is your punishment. Maybe next time, I shall let you be pleasured to the fullest extent of my capacities…"

"Next time?!" she bellowed. "No, now!"

I slapped her butt hard, and she winced. "Tell me what you have learned from this experience…"

"I will not kiss annoying fops," Belle said. "I will only be loyal to you. I will not break our deal or disobey you, Erik. Please, it wasn't my fault! He kissed me!"

"He kissed you?" I asked.

"Yes!" Belle cried. "Please, you have to believe me! You can ask anyone at the ball! I slapped him because he kept pursuing me when I clearly told him to hit the road! Please, Erik, you must believe me!"

I sighed, and took off her blindfold. Her eyes filled with tears, and I saw that she was in fact telling the truth. "I believe you," I exhaled.

"Please, Erik," Belle whimpered as I unhooked and untied her wrists. "Please make love to me. I only want you from now until eternity. Please, Erik. I need you."

I slammed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around my waist, and pumped into her still wet slit. She wrapped her arms around me, and within moments, she was orgasming and clawing down my back. "That's my beauty," I purred in her ear as she mewled her pleasure as I continued to relentlessly bury my length into her. "God, you are going to make me explode." I watched as she fell apart in my arms, and I spurted into her once again.

"Erik," she whispered as she took my face into her hands. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I missed writing this. I've been on vacation, and I am so sorry for taking this long to update. But here it is! Enjoy!

13. Prima Donna

_Belle_

I looked into his eyes as I said "I love you." His eyes closed, and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Gently, he eased out of me, and slid out of bed, shrugging on his black silk robe. "You can't love me."

I felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart, as if he had taken one of those many flickering candles, and threw it at me. It was then that I felt the most pain, that all of the pieces came together.

He had not invited me down here to instruct me on how to be a great singer. He had seduced me, and bedded me for his own animalistic needs. I felt used, dirty, like there wasn't enough soap in the world to wash away how disgusting I felt. I grabbed the sheets, wrapping them around my body, and walked over to find him to confront him.

"Is that all I am?" I asked, interrupting him at the organ. "Your whore?"

Erik turned around abruptly, bristled by what I had just said. "You used me to get your satisfaction, and you honestly didn't think I would figure it out?"

"Belle-" said Erik softly. "It's not like that. Honestly-"

"Honestly, I am leaving," I said, tears falling steadily down my face. "And I refuse to sing your opera. Lead or otherwise."

Erik's mouth dropped open as I walked away in a huff, trying to find my clothes. I quickly found my nightgown, and slid it on quickly before climbing into the boat.

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

Those three words. They tore me up inside. I didn't think it was humanly possible that another person could love me, but I saw in her eyes a glimmer of hope. And then, I ruined it.

I watched her angrily storm away, and I cursed myself, hammering down on the keys of the great organ in front of me, taking out my frustrations on the ivory and ebony keys.

The next day, I tried to see Belle in her room, but she had pressed up her armoire against the door that led me through to her room. It pained me to not be able to see her or even talk to her. I watched over the next few weeks as rehearsals went underway, angry to note that the managers had ignored my warnings, and proceeded to put on _Il Muto_ instead of my opera as instructed. Worse, they planned to have La Regina sing the lead as the Countess, and Belle as the Paige boy, a silent role.

I stood there on the catwalk, peering down at the performers below, and noted how Belle seemed to be very quiet. She wasn't her usual self, chattering away with Ruby, or even talking to Madame Lucas. She looked pale and frail, like she was going to float away if the stage fans came on.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha!" trilled Regina as she practiced her part. She began to vocalize off key, and the others around her grimaced. "Time I tried to get a better better half!"

I decided that it was best that I make myself known, and warn the managers before they took this embarrassing opera to opening night. "Did I not instruct that you were to sing _Don Juan Triumphant_?"

"It's him," I heard Belle whisper. "The Phantom of the Opera."

"YOUR PART IS SILENT!" snapped Regina loudly. "LITTLE TOAD!"

"A toad, madam?" I said audibly. "Perhaps it is you, who are the toad. I warn you all! A disaster beyond your imagination will occur if my demands are not met!"

_Belle_

I watched as the days began to blur and blend together. I blocked the doorway from Erik, preventing him to enter my room. My heart had been used and broken, and I did not want him back anymore.

Then, I heard his voice, demanding that the managers put on his opera instead of _Il Muto_. I knew it was my teacher, the one everyone in the opera house called the Phantom of the Opera.

I watched as Monsieurs Nolan and Whale cowered in fear at the demands and threats by the powerful, booming voice, but once that voice had disappeared, they turned their attentions back on Regina.

"My lady," implored Monsieur Nolan. "We need you, as well as your fans do, to sing the lead."

"Would you rather have that precious little ingénue?" asked Regina as she pointed to me.

"Signora, no, the world wants you," said Monsieur Whale. Then he began to sing to the diva. "Prima donna, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you! Can you bow out when they're shouting your name? Think of how they all adore you. Prima donna, enchant us once again. Think of your muse... and of the queues round the theatre! Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!"

Regina smiled and began to sing as the seamstresses began to fit her for her costume. "Prima donna, your song shall live again! You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you! Think of their cry of undying support! Follow where the limelight leads you! Prima donna, your song shall never die! You'll sing again, and to unending ovation! Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!"

Before any of us knew it, it was opening night, and for good luck, the entire cast sang to Regina. "Prima donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates, to be cheated! Light up the stage with that age-old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!"

"I do believe it is not too late to cancel this opera," said Madame Lucas. "He has warned you."

"Madame Lucas, please!" cried Monsieur Whale. "Who gives a damn about some apparition's demands? We are putting on _Il Muto_ with La Regina as the star as planned."

"Heaven help us all for what is in store," whispered Madame Lucas as she grabbed my arm. She patted my back reassuringly as the orchestra began to warm up.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Okay, cliffhanger/something to wonder about at the end! Just warning you now. I thought I would give this story a little twist. Sadly, someone had to die. I didn't want to, but then again, all shall be revealed in time. Promise. Don't hate me because of this chapter now. Please enjoy! Love, Joanne.

14. Il Muto

_Belle_

I waited behind the curtain, sitting on the chaise with La Regina as Ruby danced in front of the curtain, and the other members of the cast sang their parts.

"They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!"

"His lordship sure would die of shock! His lordship is a laughingstock!"

"Should he suspect her, God protect her. Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades. Shame! Shame! Shame!"

Regina opened her fan quickly before the curtains began to part. Our faces were concealed by the giant fan she held in her well manicured hand, and I turned my face towards hers, appearing to be kissing her. She dropped her fan, and I turned and gasped, and began to get up and dust.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!" exclaimed Regina with a thieving smile. "Why, who can this be?"

Sydney entered the room with Ruby, who was playing the role of one of the household maids who knew what was going on. "Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!" sang Sydney as he pretended to pinch Ruby's behind. I pretended to be dusting about the room as he continued to sing. "My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state, and I must leave you with your new maid!"

I wiggled my behind playfully, and Sydney smacked my butt playfully. "Though, I would happily take the maid with me!" he joked to the audience, leading to an uproarious amount of laughter.

"The old fool is leaving!" laughed Regina. "Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"

She began to dance with me after taking my apron and skirt off, revealing breeches and silk stockings underneath. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT YOU NOT TO SING, DIVA?" thundered an angry voice.

Everyone on stage, myself included, froze on the spot. It was Erik, and boy was he enraged.

"He's here!" cried Ruby, who stood off to the side of the stage. "It's the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Oh God," I sighed, closing my eyes, and wishing that nothing bad would happen.

"If I told you once, I have told you a thousand times!" screeched Regina loudly. "YOUR PART IS SILENT, TOAD!"

I cowered away from the angry diva, then tried to compose myself. I realized we were all still on stage, and still performing in front of thousands of people, and I shook it off as best as I could. I watched as Regina walked to the side of the stage to get a drink of water. "Get back to your position!" she barked as her heels clacked on the wooden stage floor.

I quickly moved into position, trying to keep my cool. Regina plastered a fake smile onto her face, cleared her throat, and began to resume her singing. "Poor fool he makes me laugh! Ah ha ha ha ha! Ha ha CROAK!"

The audience gasped, and there was an audible chuckle that broke out above the whispers. The vengeful laughter of Erik.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh," sang Regina nervously. Suddenly, she clutched her throat as nothing came out.

Monsieurs Nolan and Whale ran on stage, and Monsieur Whale escorted the distraught diva backstage. "Ladies and gentleman!" announced Monsieur Nolan as he motioned for the stagehands to close the curtains. "The performance will resume in a moments time, and the role of the Countess will be performed by Miss Belle French!"

Nolan pulled me forward, and I gave the audience a small smile before heading backstage to get changed into my new costume. "Here, let me help you, my dear," said Madame Lucas. I quickly undressed, and she helped tighten my corset. "You haven't been singing, my dear. You better start warming up right now."

I nodded, and ran through my scales quickly. "You will do very well, my dear," said Madame Lucas as she helped me into the extremely large dress, and placed the powdered wig on top of my head.

Then, there was screaming.

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I watched as Leroy swung from the rafters, his eyes bulging out of his blue and pale face. He was dead, and I knew who was to blame.

I ran down the catwalk, away from the spot from where Leroy had moments ago been standing as the theater went into a massive state of panic. I walked quickly towards the dressing room where I knew Madame Lucas and Belle were, and knocked on the door furiously. "Are you decent?" I asked impatiently. The door swung open, and I was greeted by Madame Lucas.

"What on earth is all that screaming about?" asked the elderly woman.

"It's Leroy," I said, entering the room. "He's dead. He's swinging about on stage."

"Oh, dear lord," sighed Madame Lucas as she clutched at her heart. "How did that happen?"

"He was murdered," I said in a hushed voice.

"You don't mean-" shrieked Madame Lucas, hysterics starting to seep in.

"I do," I said, looking into her eyes.

"You better take her, and run," said Madame Lucas. "She's just gone to the bathroom. Ah, there she is!"

"Wh-what's the matter?" asked Belle as she looked at Madame Lucas. Her eyes soon found mine, and I felt her shiver. "What are you doing here?"

"It's not safe," I said softly. "Please, you have to trust me. I will explain everything on the way. I need you to come with me."

"No," said Belle as she took a few steps back from me.

"Belle," said Madame Lucas in a serious tone. "This is serious. Someone has died tonight. The show has been canceled, as well as the next shows for the rest of the month. I would suggest you go with Monsieur."

"I promise, Belle," I said softly. "I will keep you safe. I cannot promise you will be safe if you remain here for much longer."

Timidly, she took my hand, and I led her down to my lair once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Been blocked lately, and have not had the time to write either. Anyway, I wanted to write, so here is the new chapter. Enjoy! Oh and since one of my readers is kind of iffy on smut, I will now edit it so you can easily skip over it if you so choose to do so. Because I love all of my readers, not just my horny ones lol.

15. All I Ask of You

_Belle_

I did not say one word to him, not even once we had reached his lair. I didn't even look at him, and the silence killed me. "Belle."

"What do you want me to say?" I sighed. "Do you want me to feign to be this weak-kneed girl who can't take care of herself? Newsflash, I have been doing pretty darn well without you! And I don't care if there is a murderer running rampant, I can handle myself!"

"Oh, I don't know about that, dearie," said Erik as he caught me gently by the wrists. "For now, you will stay here. I need to prepare you for your lead role in the new production."

"I don't want it anymore," I sighed. "You used me! You never cared about me! Why should I do a damn thing you ask of me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!"

The words resonated and echoed in the cavern. My heart stopped for a moment, and for the first time in weeks, I locked eyes with him. "Y-you love me?" I asked softly.

"From the moment I first saw you, dearie," said Erik as he took me into his arms. "God, Belle, I love you with every beat of my accursed heart. I love you with every foul breath I breathe. I love you with every fiber of my unnatural being. Please, don't shut and cast me out."

I closed my eyes as a tear slid down my face. "Don't say such horrible things about yourself," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Erik, please. Tell me what you say is true."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. That's all I ask of you," sang Erik to me.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment," I sang, looking deep into his eyes. "Turn my head with your loving eyes. Say you need me with you now and always-"

His lips crashed onto mine in a passionate frenzy. "Oh, Belle," my teacher whispered lovingly. He gently picked me up and led me to the gigantic bed. He carefully took off the delicate Countess costume, and began to undo the laces to my corset. With every lace he loosened, his hands caressed my back, bringing sensations that had lain dormant for a few weeks. My body flamed at his touch, and before I knew it, both of us were undressed.

[FLAME!]

Erik's eyes were like fire, enveloping me in the passion of his feelings for me. I watched as his hand trailed the gentle curve of my side, trailing down to the curve of my ass. He grabbed my ass playfully as I fell into his chest. Erik rubbed his hard member at my slick opening teasingly, a smirk playing across his lips. I bit my lip as he eased his way into my warm, awaiting flesh, and arched as I was overcome with pleasure. He kissed up my neck as he moved at his own pace, and slowly but surely began to move faster.

"Erik," I moaned softly. "I'm sorry. I will sing for you. I will only sing for you. Please forgive me."

"Dearie, you've already been forgiven," moaned Erik as his thumb raked over my sensitive bud. "Oh, Belle, I love you. Sing for me, my angel."

His thrusts became more urgent, and I began to sing to him, vocalizing loudly my pleasure and his praise. "Yes, my angel. Sing for me. You will sing, and you will be a star."

"OH GOD!" I cried, overcome with a mind-numbing orgasm. My toes curled as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. Erik continued his pursuits before finally reaching his own satisfaction.

[END FLAME!]

"Oh, Belle," he sighed as he kissed me all over my body. "Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** So, school has started, and I'm going to be occupied with that. I finally got the chance to write this, so here it is. Enjoy! Oh, and no dirty scenes this time, but there is some drama. This is not over just yet, but I will alert my beloved readers when I am nearing the end. I don't want to end this just yet, but like with all good things, this story must come to an end sometime.

16. We Have All Been Blind

"I'm sick of these stupid notes!" squawked Regina as she flung the pieces of paper into the air angrily. She was dressed in her costume for _Don Juan_, her part, surprisingly to the Diva, was insignificant, but she did have one solo. But of course, one solo is never enough for a diva like La Regina. "Every time! _Don't think about taking over Belle's role, or you will suffer the consequences. Remember Regina, you can sing horribly enough to bring down the chandelier._ What is this, this nonsense about how I cannot sing?"

"Signora Regina," consoled Sydney. "Some people do not know what true talent is."

"Like this "Phantom of the Opera" creature," spat Regina as she stamped her foot on stage. She began to cry hysterically. "How can I perform under these conditions? A man has just died, and I am forced to sing such… such TRASH!"

"And would you make such a comment if the composer were here?" asked Madame Lucas as she entered with Ruby at her side. "Please respect the composer and his work, madam."

"This is absurd!" growled Regina as she looked at her part. "One solo? No real relevance to the plot? I might as well be a swaying tree!"

"Uh, there are no trees in the opera," said Ruby. "It's not an outdoorsy type of opera. It mostly focuses on the seduction of Aminta by Don Juan."

"Don't remind me, you little BRAT!" screamed Regina as she stamped her feet immaturely at the red haired ballerina. "A part that I was born to sing. Those two parts were meant for me and Sydney, and they went to Belle and Sydney! It's out of control! Something must be done!"

"La Regina!" cried Gaston as he walked on stage. The Diva sighed and put a hand to her face in exasperation. "I've figured everything out!"

"Oh, have you?" asked Regina sarcastically.

"We have all been blind!" said Gaston loudly. "And yet the answer to everything is staring us in the face… This Phantom killed Leroy!"

Everyone in the theater gasped in shock and horror. Madame Lucas clapped her hands twice angrily. "Enough with this nonsense!" she snapped. "Come, Ruby. There is no sense in being here among such cads! Let them get themselves in trouble for not listening to me!"

"This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend," began Gaston.

Regina perked up. "I'm listening, go on."

"We shall play his game, you will perform his work but remember we hold the ace," said Gaston. "For if we follow his orders to the T, he is certain to attend."

"I see what you are getting at!" exclaimed Regina. "We make certain the doors are barred, we make certain the police are there, we make certain they are armed. The curtain falls, and his reign will end!"

"The perfect plot," smirked Regina. "That bastard will get his opera, and then we will get him and that little twit Belle!. . .

_Belle_

"Will you marry me?" My heart stopped beating as Erik looked into my eyes. I knew he was serious, and his question took me aback.

He brushed a stray curl away from my face tenderly. "I… I-" I stammered, breathing nervously. Erik's eyes searched mine, and I finally was able to tell him my answer. "I will."

His eyes lit up as he laughed and held me close and kissed me. I smiled into his kisses, and wrapped my arms around him. "You have just made me the happiest man in the world, Belle. I love you, dearie. I always will."

I rested my head against his chest, and wondered aloud. "If it pleases my future husband," I smirked. "When do you think it appropriate to start rehearsing for my genius fiancé's prestigious _Don Juan Triumphant_?"

His chest rumbled as Erik chuckled lightly. "Ever the one to be eager to please," he said as he kissed the top of my head affectionately. "I will return you to the opera house above us soon enough. Or are you too eager to leave me?"

"Gods no," I sighed as I snuggled deeper into his warm chest. "Wait, you are letting me return to rehearse with everyone? Why aren't you training me?"

"Dearie," sighed Erik as he stroked my hair lovingly. "You do not need me to train you. You have all of the basics down, and you can sing like an angel. You do not need my help anymore. All I need you to do is to show the others how it is done."

"You won't leave me, will you?" I asked nervously. "You won't let me return to the opera, and then forget about me, and never visit?"

"I could never forget about you, my angel." Erik buried his face in my hair. "I will always come to you. All you need to do is call me in your room, and I will come to you."

"Always?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"Always."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: I'm kind of blocked, but I'm working through it. Here is the new update. The next chapter will reveal a little more as to who killed Leroy and why he was killed. But as a note, if the character said they did not kill Leroy, they really didn't. All will reveal itself in time. Enjoy my dearies!

17. Rehearsals

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

I watched as the cast of my _Don Juan Triumphant_ rehearsed in Box Five, and rolled my eyes. Fools, all of them. Regina pouted and stamped her feet as each time Sydney sang with Belle, like a child who didn't get their way. It was pathetic.

I watched with pride as Belle sang, showing off all that I had taught her. Of them all, she was the best singer on that stage. "Passarino, go 'way for the trap is set, and wait for its prey…" sang Sydney. He was dressed in mask and a black cape over black pants and a black, v cut shirt. "You have come here-"

I cringed as Sydney made a weak attempt at portraying the seduction of Aminta. I decided then and there to leave. I would return back to Belle's room to see her later on.

As I walked down to my lair, I thought about why I had written _Don Juan_. For years and years, _Don Juan_ had been my obsession, my life's goal to complete. It was a struggle to write, and I had poured my heart and soul into it. Then, Madame Lucas brought me to Belle, and with her as my progeny, I was able to complete my opera.

I wrote the part of Aminta for Belle, and it was a disgrace that she was forced to sing with a weak leading man as Sydney. I paced back and forth in my lair. And then it came to me. I would surprise Belle by taking Sydney's place! That could be solved easily enough. When Sydney goes to change into his costume for when Don Juan pretends to be Passarino, I will catch him off guard, and take his place. That will prevent my work from turning into a bloody disaster.

_Belle_

"Past the point of no return," I sang on my way back from rehearsals. I hummed and reviewed the dance steps as I walked. For the past few weeks, I had been practicing like a madwoman, and with opening night looming ever closer, I wanted to make sure I had everything perfect. "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

I opened the door to my room, and shut the door behind me. "Angel, I am here. I am waiting for you."

"My beautiful Belle," said Erik through the walls of my dressing room. "You sang beautifully today. You never cease to improve and amaze me. Everyone will love you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," I sighed.

"Is there something wrong, dearie?"

I bit my lip nervously and wrung my hands. "Don't get angry with me," I said as I took a deep breath. "I feel very awkward when I sing with Sydney. There is no connection between us when we sing. It's just so… blah."

I heard Erik chuckle, and I exhaled, knowing that he was not mad. "My beautiful fiancé, everything will be fine. Trust me, my love. I have something special in store for opening night…"

"Oh, you won't kill Regina, will you?" I asked nervously. "They still haven't found out who killed Leroy, but they are saying you did it. Please, tell me the truth. Did you kill him?"

Erik was silent for a moment. Then, he entered through the opening in the wall, and walked towards me slowly. He looked deep into my eyes. "I would never take another man's life, Belle. Not even if they deserved it…"

"But then," I said slowly. "Who on earth killed Leroy?"

"I haven't a clue, my darling," said Erik as he kissed my forehead gently. "What I do know is that I love you, and I will protect you from the person who killed Leroy."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: My dearies, I have updated again! Sadly, this is coming to an end, whether or not the next chapter is the final chapter, I am not certain, but it is coming to a close very soon. More things will be revealed in this chapter, but as usual, I leave you on a cliffhanger. Don't kill me, my lovely dearies! I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

18. The Point of No Return

_The Phantom, Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin_

"You will do very well, mon ange," I said lovingly as I kissed Belle's soft lips. She was about to leave her room to get ready. It was opening night, and I could tell from the way Belle was twirling her hair that she was nervous and terrified. "You can sing better than all of the angels in heaven put together. Don't be nervous."

"I c-can't help it," she stammered, her hand trembling as she brushed her hair. The mahogany hairbrush fell to the floor with a clatter. I bent down and picked it up, setting it down gently on the dresser. "God, I'm such a clumsy fool."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her. "There is nothing to fear, my beautiful Belle. I promise, tonight will be a night no one will ever forget."

Her lips turned up into a beautiful smile. "Tonight I will give you my heart and soul," she whispered as she looked into my eyes. "Tonight, I will sing for you, and only you."

My breath caught in my throat at her words. "Oh, my dearie," I began to sob as I enveloped her into my arms. "You better go. Madame Lucas is waiting for you."

"I don't want to leave you," sighed Belle. "I don't want to sing to Sydney. You don't know, Erik. Every time I sing, I pretend that you are Don Juan. And it helps me connect better between my character and Don Juan."

"BELLE!" shouted Ruby through the door. She pounded on the door several times. "Gran is growing impatient! We need you in hair, makeup and costume!"

"I-I better go then," said Belle with a sad smile. "I love you, Erik."

"Break a leg my love," I said as I kissed her and slinked back through the door that I came from.

I walked back through the path, and quickly got changed into my Don Juan costume, and made my way to Sydney's dressing room. Quietly, I opened the hidden door in the wall, and watched as Sydney practiced his scales. "Sorry, but tonight is not your night," I said in a deep voice as I blindfolded him and gagged him. I tied him down to his chair, and after making sure he was secured, I left the room and headed for the stage.

"Ah! Sydney!" cried Regina. I froze, and twirled around to face the conniving Diva. "My darling, my work is almost complete! I've set it all into motion now, Sydney. The first part of my plan was to murder that oaf Leroy and blame it on that Phantom of the Opera! That worked out perfectly, now didn't it?"

I felt as if ice water had just been thrown on me. So, it was Regina who killed Leroy to blame it on me? I played it cool and nodded. She continued. "Tonight, I will take that awful Belle's place, and finally get my chance in the spotlight. I will get my moment whether I have to kill her or not. And we all know that I am not beneath killing…"

She blew me a kiss, and took off towards her dressing room. I walked quickly to Madame Lucas' office, and pounded on the door. "Madame Lucas! I need you! Please, it's an emergency!"

_Belle_

I quickly changed into my costume, and began to apply my makeup. "Curtain is going up soon," said Ruby as she opened the door and closed it. "Listen, I just heard from Gran that there is something going on tonight. There are police everywhere, and I heard that they are trying to plot to capture the Phantom!"

I gasped, and headed for the door. "I got to warn him!"

"No!" cried Ruby as she blocked the door. "The only thing we can do is go on with the show. There is nothing we can do."

"Ruby, I love him, I have to do something," I sighed.

Ruby's eyes widened with shock. "Wh-what? Belle, what are you talking about?"

"Tell me everything that is going on right now," I said in a serious tone.

"Gaston has the perimeter secured with guards everywhere," said Ruby. "They are trying to capture him, and now Gran has told me of the plot to overthrow you from playing Aminta!"

"Oh good Gods," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "Who would want to take my place?"

"Can you think of no one?" asked Ruby, giving me a look.

"Regina," I shook my head in disgust. I heard the bells chime, and I walked with Ruby towards the stage.

The music began to play as the curtains opened, and the company began to sing. "Here the sire may serve the dam. Here the master takes his meat. Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!"

La Regina walked on stage and began to sing. She lifted her ruffled dress seductively, bearing a bit of leg. "Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets! Don Juan triumphs once again!"

And on one shrill final note, I took a deep breath and watched as Sydney sang his part on stage. I got chills, and once he had finished his song, I slowly walked on stage and began to sing. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."

"Passarino," sang Don Juan, who was dressed in a black cloak and white mask. "Go away, for the trap is set and waits for his prey! You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent… Silent… I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided…. Decided…"

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. "Sydney?" I whispered so that only he and I could hear. I looked directly into his eyes, and his eyes revealed all. It was Erik.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances," sang Erik as he advanced towards me seductively. I closed my eyes, and inhaled. "Our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when," no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…"

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I opened my mouth to sing. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence… Silence… I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided… Decided…."

I lifted my skirts as I began to climb the gigantic staircase slowly as I continued to sing. I embodied Aminta and filled my voice with her passion. "Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question, how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

I had reached the top of the stairs, and Erik stood there on the opposite side. He took off the cloak with a dramatic flourish. We walked towards each other, and I poured myself into the song. Filled with passion and love, I belted out with Erik. "Past the point of no return- The final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…. We've passed the point of no return…"

Erik's hands were on me, caressing my bodice as he held me against his chest. I lifted my arm, and wrapped it around his neck as he touched me. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you, here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Belle, that's all I ask of-"

"SEIZE HIM!" cried Regina as she ran on stage. "He is an imposter! He's not my Sydney! Sydney is dead! It's the Phantom of the Opera!"

I clung to Erik protectively as the audience gasped. Regina climbed up the stairs quickly and walked up to Erik. "SEE?"

And with that, she ripped off Erik's mask, and the world around us broke into chaos.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** This is not the last chapter, but it is coming soon. Either the next chapter or chapter 21 will be the end. Sorry it has taken me so long. I've been really really depressed and busy with school and work. I wish this could be my life, and that you guys could actually buy my work, but it is not the case. I love all of my readers, and I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

19. Down Once More 

Regina screamed as she saw Erik's face. I watched as his eyes filled with anger, tears, and rage. He took me into his arms and hit a switch, and we plummeted down to the depths of the stage below us. The floorboards opened up, and we dropped through, landing perfectly through the cavern by the lake. "We have to run, we have to leave now!" I cried as I began to gather my things that I had left there and some that he had bought me. "They want you dead, Erik!"

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!" chanted voices from above us.

"Hunted down by everyone, met with hatred everywhere," sang Erik softly. His eyes filled with tears that dripped down his deformed, burned skin. "No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Belle…"

"We can leave all of this," I said, wiping the tears from his face. "We can be together forever. We just have to escape before they can find us."

"Too late for that, chicky," said a cold voice. I turned around, and La Regina stood there, looking like the devil herself. "I am so very tired of playing second fiddle to you, the stupid ingénue who got a lucky break. I'm the company's Diva, and rightly so. I have fought and worked hard to get to where I am, and it's about time I get some damn respect!"

She strode towards me, and her hand flew to my throat, and I felt it constrict. I gasped for air as her grip tightened, struggling to get her off of me. "GET OFF OF HER!" boomed Erik as he ripped the Diva off of me. I fell to the floor, gasping for air and shaking. "Your quarrel is with me, witch."

Regina chuckled darkly. "Ah, the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. We finally meet face to ugly face. Tell me, why did you want to kill me? I know it was you who made the scenery fall, and you were the one who made me lose my voice."

"Because," said Erik angrily. "You did not deserve your position. You sing like a constipated cow. Anyone who says they like your singing must be severely ill trained in what is constituted as talent. You are nothing but a pathetic Diva who cannot hold her own."

"We'll see about that once the police arrive," smirked Regina. "I'm not going to be pushed around anymore by you or your pathetic lover. You both make me sick."

I coughed, and before I knew it, a rope flashed before my eyes, and wrapped around Regina's neck. "You wanted me to be a fucking murderer?!" screamed Erik madly as he tightened the noose around her neck. "I'll give you a fucking murderer! I will kill you, so I can at least be blamed for killing ONE person!"

Regina rasped as he bound her to the gate that came down in the middle of the lake. "You killed-"

"I KILLED NO ONE!" bellowed Erik angrily. "But, I will kill you. As I live and breathe before you, Regina, I will do it. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"S-stop!" choked Regina. "Wh-what if I were to go to the police?"

"Can't go to them if you are dead," growled Erik menacingly.

"I'll tell them I killed Leroy!" shouted Regina. "I did, I killed him. And I will tell them I lied about everything. I even lied about Sydney. He's alive, a little shook up because YOU tied him up, but still alive."

"How am I going to be able to trust you after all you have done?" snarled Erik as he yanked hard on the rope. Regina began to choke and cough violently.

"ERIK! PLEASE STOP!" I begged as I ran over to him. "Please, don't do this. She's not worth losing your soul over. If you kill her… you'll be no better than her."

"Fine," said Erik coldly. He untied Regina, and she stood there, wondering what was going to happen to her next. "Go, and call off the search. Tell them I killed myself. Any lie will do. I never want to see your face again, do you understand me?"

Regina didn't think twice as she ran back to the world above, leaving the two lovers in an awkward silence. "I don't ever want to lose you," sighed Erik as he held me and buried his face into my hair. "You are my everything."

"I want us to leave this town," I said, closing my eyes and inhaling his musky cologne that I adored. "Take me away from all of these bad memories. Let's start anew. We'll be married, and make a family, and have a new life far far away from Regina."

"Anything for you, my love," sighed Erik.

"There is something I must do, my love," I said, looking straight into his eyes. "I have to say goodbye to my father one last time. I will return before it gets too dark. I promise, if you let me go to my father's grave, I will return, and we will embark on our journey as man and wife."

"Mon cherie," whispered Erik as his lips crashed onto mine. "Don't leave me. Can you go tomorrow? I don't want to be alone in case…"

A chill ran up my spine. I kissed him back, running my hand gently across the distorted skin beneath it. "I will not leave you tonight. Tonight, I will stay with you, and no matter what happens, I will always love you and be with you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sorry for updating so late. I've lost my way with this story, so I've decided to end it with this chapter. Sorry my dearies. I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

20. It's Over Now

"Those fools!" cried Regina as she ran away from the mob that was descending on Belle and the Phantom. "Did they think I would really call off the mob?"

She headed to the main hallway, rushing through the front doors to her awaiting cab, where her lover Sydney awaited her. Just before she could touch the handle, Sydney blocked her way. "No, Regina."

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sydney?" barked the Diva.

"For once, I see who you really are," said Sydney. "It is not that man who tied me up who is evil, you are. You are the ultimate evil, Regina, and I will not let you escape."

"You're going to stop me?" asked Regina, her hands on her hips. "I'd like to see you try. A pathetic excuse for a man like you is no match for a woman like me. I have EVERYTHING you WISH you could have: beauty, brains, and magic. A puny man like you is not going to stop me from escaping."

"I just have," smirked Sydney defiantly. The horses gave a small whinny as the coach began to take off quickly into the night.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" roared Regina.

"I have redeemed myself," said Sydney as Regina hit him across the face. "Kill me, I don't care. I have not let evil go unpunished. I let you kill Leroy and blame it on an innocent man. I cannot let you get away with murder."

"You underestimate me, Glass," growled Regina as she began to choke him. "You're supposed to be dead, so if I kill you right now, everything still gets blamed on the Phantom. So, despite it all, I may yet have my way."

Sydney gasped for air, his eyes bulging out of his face. She threw him mercilessly on the ground. "Pathetic," she spat. "You may have thought you thwarted me, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

. . .

The roar of the mob was deafening, and Belle began to panic. "She reneged on our deal!" cursed Erik. "I should have killed her when I had the chance! Give everyone a REAL reason to want to kill me!"

"No, my love!" cried Belle. "Don't stoop to her level! There must be another way out. We can't just stay here now with the mob closing in on us."

"Come, I will show you the way," sighed Erik as he took Belle's hand. They wound through a labyrinthian maze as they surfaced to the world above them. To Belle's surprise, they reached the front of the opera house, and spotted a carriage that was ready to go. They quickly ran, and climbed into the carriage, urging the driver to make haste. "Where to?"

"As far away as you can get from here," ordered Erik.

The coach barreled down the lane, and just as it began to reach the border of the neighboring town, the horses whinnied and nickered. "WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?!" roared Erik.

"You are not leaving this town," said a cruel voice. Belle and Erik climbed out of the carriage, and to their surprise, they saw La Regina, but the Diva had changed dramatically. Her long hair was swept up into a high ponytail, her forehead decorated with an elegant black lace wrap. She was dressed from head to toe in black, except for her ruby red lips that were currently drawn back into a sneer. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Witch," growled Erik as he advanced towards Regina.

"NO!" cried Belle as she tried to intervene.

"Stay out of this, you little twit," snarled Regina. "This is between me and your lovely Rumplestilzkin."

"What?" asked Belle, confused.

"Ah, you haven't told her," smirked Regina. "You never change."

"It doesn't matter," growled Erik. "What matters is that you lied, and now you're going to have to pay the price."

"Aw, you're going to kill me?" said Regina in a baby voice. "Not unless you want me to kill your little precious Belle!" Suddenly the tree branches from overhead moved as if by evil, dark magic, and wrapped themselves around Belle, squeezing tightly around her small frame.

"STOP!" shouted Erik angrily. "Let her go. Your quarrel is with me and me only."

"You ruined me, Rumplestilzkin," said Regina as she twisted her hands in the air, drawing the branches that were wrapped around Belle to tighten further. "I was a young thing, and you tempted me with dark magic. After I fought so hard to stay away from it, and after knowing everything about my mother, Cora, you gave me my power anyway. Well, here's payback, and it's a fucking bitch."

"NO!" bellowed Erik. There was a blinding crack of light, and the branches that had been squeezing the life out of Belle retracted. "Belle, please wake up my dearie! Please wake up!"

"True love," said Regina mockingly. "What a waste of time. All it ends in is death and heartache."

"You're right about one thing," rasped a voice from behind her. There was a flash of steel, and soon Regina was on the ground with a knife through her stomach. "Our love was a waste of time, and it will only end in YOUR death!"

"S-sydney!" choked Regina. "I was only bluffing when I c-called you weak. I l-love you."

"You love power and hatred," said Sydney as he drove the knife into her deeper. "You have destroyed enough lives. Burn in hell, witch!"

With a gurgling last breath, Regina breathed her last. Sydney turned to Belle and Erik. "I'm sorry I didn't act sooner, but she was too powerful. I wish I could have reported to the managers and the police that Regina had killed Leroy, and it was all a set-up."

"And now," coughed Sydney. "I will go with my former beloved into hell." The tenor coughed violently, and fell to his knees. His body slumped to the ground as his life essence left him.

Belle began to cry silent tears as Erik took her in his arms. "Hush now my love, it's over now. We are free of that wretch, and we can finally be together."


End file.
